wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is COLLECTION. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Becky's unicorns laid out on her bed-- from Nocan the Contrarian (episode)) (Clip 2: Reginald reveals a display full of Pretty Princess memorabilia-- from The Wrong Side of the Law) (Clip 3: A group of cheese items-- from Oh, Holiday Cheese) (Phil rings in.) Beau Handsome: Yes, Phil? Phil: Collection means a group of objects gathered by a person? Beau Handsome: Correct! Tommy: Whatever, none of those collections are anywhere near as cool as my collection of hand-drawn WordGirl comics! (Tommy holds up the cover of his comic, that shows a strange-looking Huggy character holding WordGirl, with her looking at him admiringly. Murmurs are heard from the audience.) Beau Handsome: Uh, is that you dressed as Huggy? Tommy: Sure is! (Some giggles from audience.) Beau Handsome: Okay, I'm not going to ask any more questions! Phil, you are today's winner! Huggy, show him what he's won. Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Supercharged Trampoline! (The curtains open, with Huggy standing on a ladder next to the trampoline. He leaps onto it, propelling him away. A few laughs from the audience.) Beau Handsome: Uh, Huggy? Well, I'm sure he's fine. That's it for today's episode. (Beau looks up, and Huggy falls onto him. A few more laughs from the audience. Beau stands up, holding Huggy.) Beau Handsome: Are you okay? (Huggy gives a thumbs up. Beau gives a sigh of relief.) Good to hear. Okay then! See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round. Phil, you correctly defined the word collection. Ready to play the bonus round? Phil: Uh, okay. Beau: Great! Take a look at these three pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for collection. (Picture 1: Two-Brains raising his hands in victory) (Picture 2: A group of trophies and ribbons on a wall) (Picture 3: Tobey speaking angrily to Becky-- from A Vote for Becky) Beau: Give it a shot, Phil! Phil: I think it's number two. That's a pretty impressive collection of awards! Tommy: If there's anyone out there who'd like to publish an awesome-- Beau: Oh, no thanks! Phil you're our bonus round winner! Show him what he's won, Huggy! (Applause from audience) Beau (voiceover): An official WordGirl Mystery Package! (The curtains open, showing Huggy standing next to a large box with a question mark on it.) Beau: That's it for today's episode! See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes